


The First Touch

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: The First Touch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Everything changed with a single touch and you find finally getting Gabriel's attention turns out to be more of a nightmare than a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 666 Follower / Halloween celebration on Tumblr (@thewhiterabbit42)
> 
> Character: Dark Gabe  
> Prompt: “Don’t struggle… I hate it when they struggle too much.”  
> Sensory: Touch

For months, all you could think about was finding a way to get Gabriel to notice you.   _ Really  _ notice you.  You dreamt of what his hands would feel like caressing over your body, making you his in every way.  But that’s all it had ever been, a dream.  

 

He never stayed long, his visits always infrequent.  Then something changed.  You weren’t sure when it happened, but the first time you noticed it was after a single touch.  

 

It was innocent enough.  You were coming around the corner through the doorway to the library just as Sam was leaving.  He managed to hoist the giant tome he was carrying up over your head, his other hand coming down at your waist to help guide you quickly out of the way to keep you both from colliding.  

 

Gabriel had been lounging against the far wall, making some comment to Dean in an attempt to get him riled.  The moment Sam made contact with you, gold snapped up, alert, as if picking up on a threat.  Everything stilled across his face, eerily so, his features the perfect painting of who he should have been in that moment, but now for some reason was  _ not _ .

 

You caught all this from the corner of your eye, but by the time you looked it all vanished.  Gabe continued to heckle the older Winchester, his demeanor as casual as ever, making you doubt you’d seen anything strange at all.    

 

You would have shrugged it off completely if the touching hadn’t started happening.  

 

At first you thought you were losing your mind.  The faintest caress down the side of your arm, as if a single finger trailed briefly across your skin.  The smallest ghost of a hand across your lower back.  It took you awhile to figure out it only happened whenever Gabriel was around. 

 

It didn’t take long for it to start happening even when he wasn’t.  

 

Now he always seemed to be there, even when he wasn’t, touching without laying a single finger on you.  This didn’t feel like grace, however.  This was something else.  Something  _ wrong _ .  

 

You knew you should have said something to the Winchesters.  Maybe then you wouldn’t have ended up in this predicament.  Only you hadn’t told them, because everything you could have said sounded completely insane.  You  _ felt  _ insane as you stumbled through the bunker, doing your best to escape the invisible hands that seemed to be everywhere, ruffling across your hair, nudging you through the doorway, catching you as you once again tripped over something in your haste.

 

You no longer doubted this was real, but there was still the possibility this wasn’t even Gabriel.  The archangel was fond of his games, but not like this.  He liked to create mischief and chaos.  Whatever this was, didn’t just want to toy with you, it wanted you to be afraid.  

 

So far it was succeeding.  

 

By the time you realized you were being corralled, it was too late.  You were headed down the narrow corridor where all your bedrooms were, one of the few places in the bunker that didn’t loop around and connect to another part.  

 

Your nerves tightened around your heart, making it hammer against your chest as if trying to escape.  You’d never done well with being trapped, and you could feel your focus slipping as you blindly tried knob after knob.  Every one, however, remained locked, including your own, which you never secured.  

 

Your luck finally came through a few doors down, and you hastily slipped inside.  You fumbled for a light switch, simultaneously trying to calculate your chances figuring out what was chasing you in time to do something about it.  Your mind stuttered, however, as the door slammed shut behind you, leaving you in complete darkness.  

 

You brought your arms out in front of you, feeling for something, anything, that might be a light source.  After several steps in, you bumped into solid wood and you hissed as pain flared through your kneecaps.  Your hands shot out, landing against a smooth, cool surface, catching you before you completely pitched forward.  

 

A moment later the light flickered on and your heart froze.  You were standing in front of a set of drawers with a large mirror on top of it, but it was the room you saw reflecting back at you that had your fear inching incrementally higher.  

 

Gabriel may not have slept over much, but after all the oddness started, he had insisted on having his own space, and it was a place no one had been allowed in until this moment.  Considering what he’d chosen to fill it with, you could understand why.  Your blood stood still in your veins as you took in the various restraints and items displayed along the walls before your pulse finally exploded in a rush of adrenaline urging you to leave.   _ Now _ .  

 

You didn’t know what was worse: knowing it  _ was  _ Gabriel that was doing this or knowing that it was too late for you to do anything about it.  He was already there, his presence looming, large, filling every inch of the room until it felt like there wasn’t even enough space for you to breathe. 

 

“Gabriel…” Your voice wavered and for the first time ever, you were afraid of him. 

 

He suddenly materialized behind you, and your voice seized in your throat.  You weren’t sure exactly what you had planned to say, if you were going to try to reason with him or simply head straight to begging, but the moment his eyes met yours in the mirror, you found you could no longer speak..  Nothing but darkness and decadence stared back at you and it was then that you realized it really  _ wasn’t  _ Gabriel doing this.  At least, not the one that you knew.  This was something different, something unnatural --  _ corrupted _ .  

 

“Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” He murmured; as his breath fell hot against your ear, you weren’t certain if the shiver that raced down your spine was one of anticipation or dread.  “It’s all for you, sugar.”

 

You whimpered  as his he physically touched you for the first time.  Both hands palmed your hips, smoothing over your waist.  He continued up until he just brushed against the swell of your breasts before returning them back to where they originally started.  Your hands braced against the top of the bureau and you frantically wondered if there was anything nearby that would even work as a weapon against him.  

 

He let out a slow series of tsks as he read your thoughts, his fingers digging possessively into you and his tone lowering with warning.  “Do yourself a favor, cupcake, **don’t struggle… I hate it when they struggle too much.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the cat has the mouse, the real games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my 666 Follower / Halloween Celebration on Tumblr (@thewhiterabbit42). 
> 
> Prompt: “You will discover that when the mood takes me… I can be quite generous.” - Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975)  
> Sensory: Pressure

His touch was everywhere again.  Running along the side of your thighs, gliding up the inside of them, gripping you by the hips as he pressed his erection against you.  His fingers were tangled in your hair, caressing your face, stroking along the sensitive skin of your neck before ghosting down along your spine.   He seemed to be mapping your body, intentionally avoiding any of the intimate areas for the time being.

 

Your hands gripped the edge of the bureau behind you, knuckles going white as taste joined his other sense.  His mouth greedily came down on your pulse, devouring every inch of skin exposed to him.  You remained absolutely still, unsure of what to do.  Should you fight?  Should you pray for help?  Would resisting him just make everything worse?

 

The longer you debated, the greater your internal struggle became.  The need beneath his hands had the embers of your attraction catching fire despite your fear until your entire system  hummed with a disturbing dissonance.  Instinct and urge wrestled for dominance and every nip, every suck had your your head slowly disappearing beneath dark and uncertain waters.

 

“Just breathe,” he murmured, his lips teasing over your ear before he shrugged.  “Or don’t.”  

 

You couldn’t suppress the shiver that tore down your side as his tongue snaked out along the shell of your ear.  A final burst of logic had the chaos momentarily stilling and you shied away from the contact, your body twisting in an attempt to put some space between you.  

 

You couldn’t do this.  Not with him.  Your only option was to call for help.  Maybe --

 

Fingers tightened painfully in your hair and you let out a tiny yelp as he pulled your head back.  

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he growled, his teeth nipping harshly at the exposed underside of your jaw.  “I don’t have a tendency to play well with others.”

 

_Mine_ everything screamed, from the mouth marking your neck, the hand wrapped around the small of your back, pressing you tightly against him, to the very air that was growing thick and oppressive around you.  

 

He released your hair, though the only relief you felt was in your scalp as he spoke again.  

 

“Just relax, pumpkin,” his voice softened seductively, but an untamed edge had you acutely aware of just how alone and at his mercy you truly were.  Your body stiffened as both his hands tightened over your hips and he hoisted you up onto the dresser.  He inserted himself between your legs before taking your face into his hands.  They were surprisingly gentle, though you could still feel the possessiveness running beneath his fingertips.  

 

“ **You will discover that when the mood takes me… I can be quite generous**.” The things amber promised as he stared at you had that dissonance rising to the surface once again.  “And since you _aren’t_ struggling, I’m feeling very generous indeed.”

 

He leaned forward, his mouth grazing over yours.  You didn’t kiss him back.  You also didn’t bite him as you might have been tempted to do ten minutes ago.  You didn’t dare move a muscle save to blink away the tears clouding your eyes.  

 

He lips moved over yours again, his hands moving to the front of your shirt where he began to undo the first few buttons.  

 

“Do you want our first time to be nice and slow?  I can do that,” he purred, but as before he couldn’t quite tame the underlying ferocity simmering beneath his tone.  “You want it fast and hard?”  He grabbed hold of your collar, wrenching your shirt down over your shoulders.  He left the majority of it still fastened, the fabric pulling taut as he forced it down beneath your breasts, exposing the thin camisole beneath and pinning your arms to your sides.  

 

“I can do that too.”  The grin he gave suggested he preferred the latter of those two options.  “Name whatever sin of the flesh you want, sweetness, and it’s yours.”

 

You didn’t want the option to choose how he would take you.  You didn’t want anything to do with flesh or sin.  All you wanted was for the real Gabriel to be there.  

 

His features grew still, eerily so, just like they had that time in the library.  Something shifted within his gaze, a feral glow beginning to overtake gold as he brought himself nose to nose with you.  

 

“Wrong answer,” he announced, his lips giving a devilish twist.  He forced you down across the bureau, your back landing so hard you felt the air rush out of your lungs.  He snapped away your shirt, freeing your arms, but before you could try to push at him, he had them pinned up against the mirror.  The glass felt cold and unyielding, similar to the darkness that pushed against the primal heat blazing within what little color remained of his irises.   

 

“I have an extra special toy I’ve been saving for you… would you like to see?”  

 

You didn’t like the way he continued to smile at you, or the way the pressure around your wrists grew uniform.  He pulled his hands away, your stomach tightening with dread as yours stayed right where they were.  You looked up to find two black leather cuffs secured around your skin and you weren’t certain what was more unnerving, the unnatural glyphs that glimmered with a familiar gold or how your new toy appeared to be solid and irremovable.  

 

“Do you like them?” He asked, his hands running along your sides, their hunger not allowing them to remain still for very long.  “They’re imbued with my grace, making them a part of me.  I don’t even have to actively will them to do what I want they just… know.”

 

Without warning your hands pulled apart before they pushed beneath your back, making you arch your chest slightly up at him as your wrists settled beneath your lower back.   

 

His thumb teased along your hip bone right at the edge of your pants as his eyes raked over your prone form.  

 

“Now I get to choose how this evening goes,” he brought his face closer to yours, his timbre changing to a low, menacing rumble in the back of his throat.  “And just so we’re clear, princess, the only way this ends now is with you begging.”


End file.
